


For good

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Inktober 2020, M/M, Reunions, mention of MCD, no beta we die like men, previous mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: The first thing Magnus noticed was that one of the pillows was jostled and rage overcame him. How dare the intruder, whoever it might be, to destroy the only image of normalcy Magnus still had left.Tenth day of Inktober (Hope)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	For good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glimmer Of The Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421207) by [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce). 



> Continuation of Day 9 (Throw).

Home was cold and empty.

Home had been cold and empty the past few months.

Magnus’ shoulders slumped forward as he entered the loft. It’s the same routine every day. He gets up at the asscrack of dawn before getting dragged out by Raphael or Catarina or his children for the day before returning to the empty loft to try to sleep another night on the couch.

Everything was the same.

Something was different.

His eyes were drawn to the pair of combat boots next to the door. Magnus blinked. They were still definitely there as were the socks tucked into them. His breath hitched. It couldn’t be, no, that was impossible.

Magnus continued to stare at the boots. It must be some kind of prank - maybe Lorenzo’s doing - but Lorenzo wouldn’t know. Nobody who would pull such an insensitive trick on him would know that that was how Alec had left his boots at the door every day and had been barefoot basically the second he entered the loft.

Magnus had to swallow hard, that couldn’t be. It just was not possible and still - the boots were there.

He made his way through the loft slowly, checking every room until he came to the bedroom. He hadn’t been in there for months, chose to stay in the doorframe and just observe the room, hoping he could preserve it the way Alec left it forever. Like a life-sized picture.

The first thing Magnus noticed was that one of the pillows was jostled and rage overcame him. How dare the intruder, whoever it might be, to destroy the only image of normalcy Magnus still had left.

But then he saw it. There was a foot poking out from under Alec’s throw blanket. It was so vividly familiar and Magnus just couldn’t stop staring. He was brought out of his trance by a loud whimper and he realized later that that sound had come from him.

It also woke up the intruder who turned on their back and sat up facing Magnus.

“Alexander?” It was barely more than a whisper.

A bright smile lit up Alec’s face as he threw off the throw blanket to reveal he hadn’t even bothered to get out of his clothes or peel the bedspread back before laying down. Typical.

Suddenly Magnus’ arms were full of shadowhunter and sobs racked through his body. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

They clung to each other. Magnus took Alec’s face between his hands and studied him intensely. Gone was the grey hair and gone were the crow’s feet around his eyes. Alec somehow was back in his arms and not only that, he was unbelievably young again, appearing to be around the age when they had taken Rafe in.

But Magnus didn’t dare to hope, not yet. “You’re back?”

“For good. I promise. I’ll never leave you again.” Alec’s voice wavered slightly and his beautiful hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec’s. “But, but how…?”

Alec’s elated grin transformed into something sly, a look he normally put on when he was very pleased with himself. “The law is hard but it is the law.” And then he kissed Magnus hard and desperate and Magnus forgot about the how and focused on the that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it ♥


End file.
